Siwon Kyuhyun atau?
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Kehidupan penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menyenangkan, unik dan bagus untuk diabadikan seperti kisah cinta ini yang penuh dengan hal-hal aneh./KiSung-WonSung-KyuSung


Kehidupan penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang menyenangkan, unik dan bagus untuk diabadikan seperti kisah cinta ini yang penuh dengan hal-hal aneh.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Yesung-ah..." panggil sang appa.

"Ne appa?" balas Yesung memandang sang appa polos.

"Kau jadi masuk asrama itu? Kau tidak mempertimbangkannya lagi?" tanya sang appa.

"Hem, keputusanku sudah bulat appa aku akan masuk keasrama itu, aku ingin memperdalam ilmu musikku" jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum manis.

"Tapi sayang, umma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, lihat saja dia sudah mau menangis" ucap sang appa menunjuk ke arah isterinya yang sudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Umma tenanglah, aku akan sering mengunjungi umma, jadi umma jangan sedih ne?" bujuk Yesung dengan memeluk ummanya.

"Tapi umma akan merindukanmu" ucap sang umma yang diyakini sekarang sudah menangis dengan sendu.

"Aku akan mengunjungi umma, percayalah"ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Umma pegang janjimu" ucap sang umma dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Ehem! Kacang mahal loh?" ledek sang appa dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari isterinya dan mendapat senyuman dari anaknya.

"Hem, sekarang aku berangkat ya umma appa. Jika liburan aku pasti akan pulang, aku sayang kalian"ucap Yesung dengan mencium pipi kanan kiri pasangan Jung itu.

"Berhati-hatilah Jung Yesung"perintah sang umma dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Yun, asrama itukan milik keluarga Cho, aku takut Yesung diapa-apakan apalagi Yesung itu manis disana kan banyak murid pervert sepertimu" ucap Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya. 'yah kenapa aku yang kena?' tanya Yunho dihati.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin Junsu dan Yoochun pasti akan melindungi Yesung dari orang-orang pervert termasuk anaknya Cho Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita kekantor mereka aku akan bicara dengan mereka sekarang juga." Ujar Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

Aku masuk kesekolah baruku, disini sekarang didepan kelas baruku, setelah mengantar barang-barangku keasrama, yang pertama kuperhatikan adalah tatapan aneh dari semua siswa disini, ini adalah sekolah khusus namja. Kuperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah kurasa tidak ada yang salah lalu kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?

"Ya apa yang kalian lihat, dasar murid pervert! Sekarang kenalkanlah dirimu" ucap guru baruku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, aku Jung Yesung murid baru disini semoga kalian bisa membantuku." Ucapku tersenyum manis.

"Sekarang kau duduk disebelah Leeteuk, Leeteuk angkat tanganmu!" kulihat namja tampan sekaligus manis dan cantik mengangkat tangannya aku tahu pasti dia yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Namaku Leeteuk senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"ujarnya tersenyum manis.

"Senang juga bisa menjadi teman sebangkumu" ujarku tersenyum.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian bebas, tapi ingat jangan ramai" ucar guru baruku dengan keluar ruangan kelas dan saat itu pula kelas menjadi ramai.

Yesung Pov End

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Leeteuk-sshi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Yesung canggung.

"Jangan seformal itu panggil saja aku teukie hyung" ucap Leeteuk tersenyum seperti biasa senyum malaikat. "Kau ingin tanya apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Teukie hyung kenapa mereka memandangku seperti itu?" apa mereka tak menyukaiku?" tanya Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tahu semua murid yang disini itu gay jadi mereka terpana melihat kau yang manis ini" jelas Leeteuk, Yesung yang mendengar penuturan Leeteuk hanya membelakkan matanya.

"Termasukmu hyung?" tanya Yesung hati-hati.

"Ne tentu saja, pacarku bernama Kim Heechul wakil ketua Osis disini, oya kau masuk kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku masuk kamar nomor 24, apa hyung tahu siapa dua teman sekamarku itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Apa 2..4? itu...itu ka..mar Siwon dan Kyuhyun, kau sekamar dengan mereka kau harus hati-hati karena mereka berdua sangat-sangat pervert dan juga Siwon adalah ketua Osis disini dan jangan kau tanyakan Kyuhyun lagi karena dia sangat suka berbuat semaunya sendiri" terang Leeteuk.

"Aku takut..." ujar Yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu takut, aku beraa dikamar 23, sekamar dengan Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk kami akan menjagamu dari dua manusia pervert itu" ucap Leeteuk semangat.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Yesung senang.

"Ne, kajja kita kekantin" ucap Leeteuk dengan menarik tangan Yesung pelan, mereka sampai dikantin dan langsung berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk, Heechul, Donghae, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Henry dan Zhoumi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau murid baru itu? Yang sekamar dengan Siwon? Aku beritahu saja ya, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya karena dia tak akan segan-segan mengusir pengganggunya tapi kurasa jika pengganggunya semanis ini dia malah tiadak akan melepasmu" terang Heechul yang langsung dipandang tajam Leeteuk.

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya" ujar Leeteuk tajam.

"Aku hanya bercanda chagia" ujar Heechul manaja.

"Hai semua.." sapa seorang namja berambut ikal dengan memainkan PSP menyapa dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun kalau menyapa orang hadaplah kesini" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Hem, baiklah aku kalah. Eh? Siapa ini manis sekali?" ujar Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Yesung.

"Jangan seenaknya mencolek dagu orang Kyu. Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari pinggangnya" desis Leeteuk tajam.

"Mian hyung! Hehe" ucap Kyuhyun senyum tidak jelas.

"Dia teman sekamarmu Kyu" ucap Heechul langsung.

"Mwo? Kau Jung Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar semua orang disana hanya bingung pasalnya Kyuhyun tak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"N..ne"jawab Yesung kaku.

"Kau ini calon isteriku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mencium pipi Yesung.

"Dia juga calon isteriku" ucap seorang dari belakang dan langsung mencium kening Yesung.

"Ya! Kalian jangan seenaknya menciumku... teukie hyung, hikz.. mereka menciumku hueee" adu Yesung menangis. Semua orang yang dikantin tak terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya tercengang dengan Yesung yang sekarang menangis. 'Bukankah setiap orang ingin diciumku? Kenapa dia menangis?' itulah kira-kira isi hati Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Siwon kenapa kau membuat anakku menangis hah?"suara seorang manja cantik terdengar keras karena keadaan kantin yang sunyi terkecuali tangisan Yesung.

"Umma..." teriak Yesung menghampiri ummanyadan memeluk dengan erat ummanya aka Jung Jaejoong.

"Kau diapakan mereka chagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mereka menciumku, disini dan hikz.. disini" jawab Yesung dengan menunjukan tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon menciumnya.

"Sini umma cium" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung mencium Yesung ditempat dimana tadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun mencium.

"Ya sekarang sudah tidak ada" ujar Yesung mengelap air mata anaknya.

"Kalian berdua, aku saja ayahnya tidak berani menciumnya selain dia menciumku. Kenapa kalian malah mencium anakku hah? Kalian tidak tahu bahwa isteriku melarang siapapun untuk mencium anakku selain dia?" ucap appa yesung aka Jung Yunho.

"Mian ajushi dia sangat manis, aku tak tahan mencium pipi chubi ini" ucap Kyuhyun mendekat ke Yesung dan mencium pipinya lagi.

"Huee dia mencium pipiku lagi! Umma..." rengek Yesung.

"Muah sudah tidak lagi chagi" ucap Jaejoong dengan mencium pipi Yesung.

"Dia kan calon isteriku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pd.

"Dia juga milikku.." sahut Siwon.

"Milikku.."

"Milikku.."  
"Milikku..."

"Milikkuuuuuu"

"Diam kalian berdua! Yesung iyu milikku, jangan mendekatinya!" ucap seorang namja manis berkacamata yang terkesan dingin.

"Apa yang kau maksud Cho Kibum?" tanya Siwon sewot.

"Bummie..."ucap Yesung manja dan berlari ke Kibum dan juga mencium pipi Kibum, Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tegaskan ya! Appa, Umma, Ajushi dan Ajuma, Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun dan juga semua yang ada disini bahwa Yesung itu MILIKKU! Dia NAMJACHINGUKU!"ucap Kibum dengan smail killernya yang langsung membuat Yesung klepek-klepek (?).

Tak tahukah kalian bahwa Kibum adalah anak Yoochun dan Junsu yang paling pendiam?

"Anak umma hebat bisa mengalahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun" ujar Junsu bangga pada anak keduanya.

"Kami juga anakmu umma" rajuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun manja.

"Dan mulai sekarang Yesung sekamar denganku" ucap Kibum lagi dan pergi dengan Yesung yang menggandeng tangan Kibum dengan mesra.

"Jadi anak kita yang paling pendiam itu yang mendapatkan Yesung?" tanya Yoochun memecahkan keheningan kantin.

"Iya, Kibum sangat beruntung" sahut Junsu senang.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera menunangkan mereka berdua" ucap Jaejoong dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yunho, Junsu dan juga Yoochun.

"Andweeeeee" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bebarengan.

#poor WonKyu.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan itu Yesung dan Kibum sedang berciuman mesra diatap sekolah. Kenapa Yesung tidak menangis dicium Kibum? Jawabannya karena Yesung sangat mencintai Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Nasib Siwon gege dan Kyuhyun gege sangat kasian." Ucap Henry dengan muka polosnya.

"Ia kasian mereka" tambah Heechul tanpa sadar, Leeteuk hanya memandang kekasihnya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan raja setan merasa kasian?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU LEE DONGHAE ?" teriak Heechul. Sepertinya aura iblisnya keluar lagi dan sekarang korbannya adalah seorang Lee Donghae.

#poor donghae.

END

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang mau baca. Ini fanfic langsung selesaiku yang pertama, ini juga fanfic perminta maafanku karena udah update fanfic Dorm Dorm Dorm lama.

Semoga kalian senang.

Review?


End file.
